


Loss

by rreitmeyer123



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rreitmeyer123/pseuds/rreitmeyer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roots thoughts as she losses Shaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

Her lips are soft, softer than I thought they’d be. The kiss she gives me is short and I wish I hadn’t been so shocked when she did it. As she pushes me away I know exactly what she is planning. I struggle against Lionel who holds me back as I move toward Shaw who is closing the elevator door. She is going for the override, I knew what she was doing and all I could do was scream. It couldn’t end like this, it couldn’t. I am screaming, at least I think I am, I can’t really think of anything other than this is going to be the last time I see her. The moment that first bullet hits her the agony tears through me. I have never felt anything as painful as this, losing her was not something I was prepared for. I was the one who was supposed to die, she would have been fine without me. I am not sure I will be fine without her. Tears, screaming, and pain that is all I remember as that second bullet hit her. I see her fall to the ground and I know I will never be okay again. The agony, the despair cuts through me like a knife. I love her. I don’t think I fully knew that until this exact moment. The elevator doors close, I don’t see them shot her in the head but I hear the shot. She died, and I know on some level she died for me. I am not sure I will ever recover from this. Everything that we could have had, everything I felt and wanted to share. That was gone, all of it died the moment she did. I feel a part of me die with her.


End file.
